Problematic Phones
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Jim ha llegado al limite de la paciencia de Sebastian...¿Cuál será su castigo? MorMor-Lemmon.One-shot participante del Reto: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, del Foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Summary:** One-shot participante del Reto: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, del Foro I'm Sebastian es sacado de quicio por un Jim que solo piensa en Sherlock. ¿Cómo lo castigará? MorMor,. .

**Disclaimer: **Las imágenes pertenecen a su autor correspondiente(saquen espacios y parentesis). La imagen que me toco:

(http:) (/) (peter) (-) (y).(deviantart).com  
/art/on-a-hotel-bed-287961833?q=boost%3Apopular%20Mormor&qo=56

y la imagen en la que me inspire para una parte^^:

(http:) (/) (steamysherlocksmut) . (tumblr) .com(/) (post) (/) 24172205837 (/) (mundosdepapel) - (john) - (no) - (more) - (texting) - (until)

Y los libros a Conan Doyle, yo solo los tergiverso a mi gusto^^

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, Slash, algo de BDSM y…nada mas.

**Nota de Autora:** Realmente lamento si me salió horrible! No se si hice con ellos mucho OoC, pero esto es lo que me salió. Tambien lamento no poner un Lemmon completo, es que estoy oxidada en ese aspecto. Espero que disfruten, de cualquier modo.  
¡A leer!

**Problematic Phones**

Había estado así toda la maldita mañana y también el mediodía. Fijándose cada treinta segundos (y los había contado) si había algún mensaje o una llamada perdida. Y nada. No había nada. Y lo peor que aguantar a un Moriarty enojado…era aguantar a un _Jim_ _aburrido_. Era irascible, criticón, mordaz… en resumen, _**insoportable**_. Y además, cada vez que Sebastian había tratado de distraerlo, preguntarle si quería hacer otra cosa, se enojaba.

No importaba donde estuvieran, en África, Londres, Australia, India, Alemania, Polonia, Indonesia, China, etc; siempre, _siempre_ ocurría algún desastre cuando Jim estaba aburrido; y al final, ya medio harto de todo ese circo que se había armado, entró a su habitación para limpiar su rifle. Moriarty lo había seguido, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Lo agarro del brazo y miró nuevamente su _maldito_ teléfono móvil.

-Sherlock no ha llamado todavía.-dijo con un puchero.-Aburrido.- cuando vio que el ex-soldado no le prestaba atención, grito- ¡Estoy aburriiiiiido!- en el oído de Moran. Luego del aturdimiento, Sebastian se levantó con calma, guardo su arma con todo el cariño del mundo, miró un largo rato por la ventana, pensativo.

Al final, se dio la vuelta y ordenó:

-Desnúdate.

Moriarty formó una sonrisa condescendiente con sus labios, y con tono de pena, dijo:

-¿Crees que lograrás distraerme con _eso_?-Morán solo sonrió.

-¿Quieres apostar? Lograré ser la única cosa en tu mente antes de que el sol se ponga.- Jim sonrió, mientras Sebastian entraba en el baño.

Unos 5 minutos después, cuando el ex-coronel entró a la habitación de nuevo, se encontró con un Moriarty totalmente vestido, sentado en la cama…y mirando el maldito teléfono. Avanzo seguro, como un tigre al ataque, y agarró por el brazo al moreno, levantándolo de un tirón.

-Te dije que me esperaras desnudo. Como se ve que te gusta desobedecer.-siseó, tomando el móvil y dejándolo caer al suelo, mientras que besaba a su dueño con una furia y pasión inmensa. Sebastian estiraba casi dolorosamente el cabello de Jim, mientras devoraba su boca, dando mordidas y lengüetazos por doquier, dejando correr la saliva por sus mentones. Con un poco más de fuerza, empujó al otro a la cama, y distrayéndolo con mordidas en el cuello (el punto débil del mítico Moriarty) sujetó sus muñecas suavemente, casi como una caricia…esposándolas a un barrote de la cabecera de la cama, que eran de madera maciza. Soltando el beso, se alejó y sonrió complacido al ver como Jim intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Cuando el criminal consultor se dio cuenta de lo que le habían hecho, empezó a luchar, pataleando y revolviéndose, para zafarse de las esposas, aunque no pudo. Sebastian rió.

-Puedes que tu cerebro lo pueda todo, pero incluso _tú_ tienes debilidades físicas.-se burló. Luego, sin prisa y haciendo caso omiso de los 'comentarios' que hacía el esposado, procedió a dejar el teléfono a un lado en la mesita.

Después de haberlo hecho, salió de la habitación, dejando a un _ muy_ molesto Jim por ser ignorado. Volvió de su paseo luego de tiempo suficiente como para que Moriarty empezara a gritar insultos para que volviera. De cualquier modo, cuando el moreno lo vio entrar, casi prefirió que no hubiera vuelto. En las manos del castaño se encontraban unas tijeras…bastante filosas, por el brillo de la hoja. El ex-coronel sonrió malvadamente y se subió a la cama, con sus rodillas a los lados del cuerpo de su compañero, mientras evitaba que lo patease. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pañuelo de seda rosa, con la que amordazó a criminal consultor. Después empezó a deslizar los bóxers por la cadera del otro, pero cambió de idea rápidamente. Los subió de nuevo, y tomando las piernas del moreno, las abrió lo suficiente como para poder maniobrar. Moriarty, al ver las tijeras acercarse a su entrepierna, empezó a sacudirse y balbucear, mientras sus ojos se ampliaban. El moreno sabía bien que el ex-coronel sería capaz de lo que creía. (Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en control de la situación, que estaba a merced del único hombre (a parte de Sherlock) que le hacía sentirse vulnerable.

-Deja de revolverte.-dijo Moran.-Si sigues así, no te garantizo que salgas de esta habitación con todas las partes que un hombre debe tener.-amenazó. Jim dejó de moverse, todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose.

-Buen chico.-felicitó Sebastian, como si le hablara a un perrito. Abrió las tijeras, y cortó, haciendo un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que parte del trasero de Jim estuviera a la vista. Pero, no dejó que el miembro (ya duro) del moreno saliera; lo torturaría un poco con eso. Luego, agarrando la tela de la camiseta blanca con una mano y las tijeras con la otra, empezó a cortar. El frio del metal contra su piel hizo temblar a Moriarty, quien afiló los ojos cuando sintió el extremo filoso de la hoja contra su pecho. Pero Moran siguió cortando, retirando al final los trozos de tela inservibles en ese momento, al pie de la cama. Cuando había terminado, varios minutos después, de la camiseta solo quedaba jirones, prendidos al cuerpo del moreno porque colgaban del cuello de esta, que Sebastian había dejado entero.

Luego de dejar las tijeras en la mesita de luz, tomo el lubricante que estaba en el cajón. Sonrió y lo abrió, derramando un poco en sus dedos. Cuando acercó esos dedos húmedos a la entrada de Jim, rodeándola, probándola con la punta de sus dedos…para. Se baja de la cama, riéndose de la mueca ofendida del otro. Abre su cinturón con mucha paciencia, y luego se lo saca, despacio despacio, para aumentar la ansiedad de Moriarty. Luego empieza a bajar sus pantalones, lentamente y se los saca. Los bóxers blancos se los queda, aunque estos ya estén un poco transparentes con el pre-semen. Se subió de nuevo a la cama, y miró al criminal consultor a los ojos. Este le devolvió la mirada con rabia contenida por no poder hablar, pero la erección atrapada en sus calzoncillos no mentía. Estaba muy excitado con el jueguito de su amante.

Sebastian bajó la mordaza de la boca de Jim, lo justo para que su boca estuviera libre y luego de que este tragara, lo besó con toda el hambre que venía conteniendo desde la mañana. Cuando terminó el beso, antes de que el otro pudiera reclamar algo, volvió a poner la tela en su lugar, causando que Moriarty le lanzara dagas con la mirada.

-Shhh…se un niño bueno, ¿si?-le dijo en tono juguetón.-Ahora empezará lo divertido. No te preocupes, pronto te sacare la mordaza.

Y sin más empezó a dilatarlo. Primero un dedo, luego dos…raspando con la punta de la uña la próstata, haciendo que Jim se revolviera, arqueando su espalda. Los sacó de un tirón, y Moriarty ahogó en el pañuelo un gemido de protesta. Sebastian empezó a jugar con el pezón del moreno, lamiéndolo primero, succionándolo después, y mordiéndolo al final, ganándose temblores del cuerpo ajeno. Y luego el ciclo comenzaba otra vez, esta vez con el otro. Cuando se cansó de eso, habiendo dejado ambos botones totalmente duros y brillantemente rojos, empezó a lametear su cuello. Daba lamidas con la punta de la lengua, apenas tocando la piel, y luego soplando encima suavemente, logrando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Cuando llegó a la parte del cuello donde el pulso se siente más fuerte, succionó ese lugar casi dolorosamente, dejando una marca grande y oscura, porque la anterior había comenzado a borrarse. Luego, subió lamiendo, hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueando malvadamente. El moreno podía sentir la sonrisa del otro contra su piel, _bastardo_.

-Papi cumplirá su palabra, mi niño.- susurró mandando escalofríos por la espina de Moriarty.- No podrás pensar en otra cosa que no sea en mí, en mi polla follando salvajemente tu culo, en las ganas que tienes de correrte.

Y cumplió su palabra. Sin más preparación que la que había hecho antes, más una capa muy fina de lubricante en su miembro, lo embistió. Y justo cuando estaba llegando lo más adentro que podía, sacó la mordaza de la boca de Moriarty., logrando que el gemido intenso, entre un placer infinito y un dolor punzante, se oyera por todos los rincones de la habitación.

-_Maldito_.-masculló Jim entrecortado, casi sin aliento.

-Tal y…como te gus-ta.-respondió el ex-coronel, que también se había quedado sin aliento al entrar en ese pasaje tan estrecho y delicioso.

Ambos se sonrieron maliciosamente, y Sebastian comenzó a moverse, dando así inicio a la danza a la que tan adictos eran.

….

….

….

-Es en serio, ¡no es gracioso, John!-grito Sherlock desesperado, corriendo detrás de su pareja a través de los sillones y libros y demás cosas esparcidas por el suelo.

-Tienes razón, no es gracioso que te pases todo el día pendiente de ese maldito teléfono rosa.

John, mientras refunfuñaba, cayó de espaldas en el sillón amplio, ese que usaba Sherlock para hacer sus rabietas. Con el golpe, perdió el aire y no vio el siguiente movimiento del moreno. El detective saltó para aterrizar sobre el sillón, con una pierna entre las de su médico, y la otra a su costado. John levantó el teléfono sobre su cabeza para que el detective no lo alcanzara, y este le beso para distraerlo y poder agarrarlo.

Cosa que no funciono, porque se pasaron toda la tarde en el sillón, re-re-re-re-estrenándolo. Y Sherlock, al final, se olvido del móvil de color rosado, que yacía olvidado en una esquina.

…...

….

….

**Okey…se que esto fue raro, pero es que no estaba inspirada, y era mi primer MorMor…y…y…y…**

**En fin! Espero que alguito les haya gustado!**

**Por cierto, la ultima parte es de otra imagen que me inspiró, y se me hacía que quedaban bien juntas. Jimmy molesto porque Sherlock no le contesta, y este siendo distraído (y en que forma) por John.**

**Anyway…¿me dejan un lindo review? ^w^**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
